In general, alarm lamps adopt red and blue colors mainly for the following reasons:
1. Red is a primary color in the warm color system which has a warning effect, and blue is a primary color in the cold color system which is a sharp contrast to the red color and capable of attracting people's attention.
2. These colors have the features of strong light penetration at night.
3. The red color is eye-catching. For color blind people, the red and blue colors can be distinguished, because red is eye-catching.
4. As to feeling, psychologists have done a tolerability test. Two water pipes of which hot water and cold water are passing through respectively are used for the test, and these two pipes are tangled to form a knot. When touching the large connected pipe, we discovered that we can tolerate the feeling of the cold water pipe or the feeling of the hot water pipe alone, but the feeling of the tangled pipe has brought a lot of excitement to the senses. From a psychological point of view, this problem may be explained. A very large prompting effect can be achieved by a comparison of the two sensory elements.
In the prior art, present existing hardware resources of a traditional alarm lamp are not fully utilized, and thus leading to a single function of the alarm lamp. For example, the traditional alarm lamp is unable to identify a nearby criminal or spot an identified criminal, so as to facilitate a policeman to arrest the criminal.